pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tatzelwyrm
Welcome Hi Tatzelwyrm, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chroma page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ImSibo (Talk) 09:28, November 17, 2011 Yo I will talk to you about pocket frogs here instead of my dragonvale account.Kululu12 03:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Yo I was busy too so I couldn't play anyway. Also, ya I am colecting higher level frogs for money. Some person named KayfromLA sent me 2 magus so I am going to sell one :) Kululu12 15:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Yo I didn't know that It took 12 stamps to get the frogs out of the inbox :( My mailbox has 7/8 frogs in it, it is filled with ledendary and endangered frogs( I only have 9 stamps )They should make an upgrade where you are allowed to send stamps because I need some:P Kululu12 23:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: Ya, I know those ways but requests and weekly sets are hard because i can never find the frogs I need. The pond either takes too long or I can't find any. Do you know If they clean the frog request form because there is nothing there anymore? Yo Can you please help me with the weekly sets so I can get potions and stamps? Right now I have binary Data MK Ohhh, so thats who they are. I was wondering who they were, so I added them anyway. Ya, they added me before I added them. They asked me what set I needed, I told them binary data. Do you know if there is a way for me to communicate with them other than my plus status? MK Uhhhh... if they don't have an account. How do you know them? I'll ask them to make an account :) Edit: It seems MK is sending people frogs on the frog request form but they do not have an account :P Kululu12 01:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 MK They have an account now, they are following both of our pages Kululu12 04:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Magus Uhhhhh.... are you still going to send me the glass chroma magus from before? Just wondering because then I will need to make space in my inbox. Kululu12 22:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: It does not matter, my inbox has been full lately because MK has been helping me with sets. You must be playing Terraria a lot since it took you about 3 days to answer my question,lol, I know my signature says today but I left that question 3 days ago :P Kululu12 23:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12